1. Field
The present disclosure relates to ram air turbines, more specifically to actuator and locking assemblies for ram air turbines.
2. Description of Related Art
Traditional ram air turbine (RAT) locking mechanisms include a base clevis for fixing to a housing and a pair of link devises that attach the base clevis to a sliding clevis in a 3-bar linkage. The sliding clevis is fixed to a lock piston that is configured to slide between a locked position and an unlocked position within the RAT assembly.
A pin holding the base link clevis to the base clevis includes a torsional spring disposed directly thereon for providing a biasing actuation force toward the unlocked position. Instabilities and/or force translation issues associated with the torsional spring exist in this configuration. Additionally, base clevis alignment holes for mounting on the housing can have imperfections that force a friction fit between a corresponding alignment feature on the housing which is undesired as it can also affect force translation to the lock piston.
Such conventional methods and systems have generally been considered satisfactory for their intended purpose. However, there is still a need in the art for improved RAT locking mechanisms. The present disclosure provides a solution for this need.